Neiku and Heidi
by GoldenNightWolf
Summary: Neiku and Eik were friends, Eik becomes his enemy. Will Neiku find a mate in time? Will Eik be his friend again? Who is Heidi? We'll find out.


Neiku and Heidi

Chapter 1.

The Wolf

One day a wolf pup named Neiku was roaming around to find a friend to play with.

Characters: Neiku (N-eye-ck-oo)

Eik (Eye-ck)

Heidi (Hi-dee)

Amaterasu (Ah-ma-ter-ah-soo

When he was walking he saw something. It smelled strange to him, the thing looked like him but it didn't smell anything like him. He go closer and closer, until it moved slightly. Then he saw the big wolf get up and come to him. He was afraid, he tried to run away but the wolf said, "Wait, I just want to play!" Neiku turned around to see the wolf. It was smaller than what he thought he saw. Neiku said, "Who are you?" The wolf said, "My name is Eik. What is yours?" "I'm Neiku." said Neiku.

"Neiku?" laughed Eik. "I've never heard of that name!" "Don't make fun of my name!" growled Neiku. "Okay, I'm sorry." said Eik. "Where is your mother?" Eik asked. "She-she.. she's….gone." said Neiku sadly. "Mine too." said Eik. "Hey, but you should be happy, free wide open space and no people telling you what to do!" "I would rather be with her right now than alone" said Neiku. "What a mamma's boy!" said Eik laughing. Neiku jumped up and pushed him down. "Go away!" Eik jumped up and ran behind a tree. As Neiku was alone, he stayed alone. He got bigger, stronger, and braver every week. And then…..

Chapter 2.

Time to Settle

He saw a huge wolf come out. Neiku was scared, and he wanted to run but couldn't move. The wolf got closer and closer. "Neiku, is that you?" said the wolf. Neiku looked at him and he sniffed. That strange smell again.." Eik?" he said. "That's me." Neiku was excited. "You've grown so big!" "I know and my color changed a lot too." said Eik. They started talking about what had happened to themselves.

After they had explained what had happened to each other Eik said "I think it's time for me to get settled" "What do you mean?" said Neiku. "I mean get a mate" "What else will I do with me life?" said Eik. "Oh, well I saw a lone female pass by the other day." "She looked very…..fine." said Neiku. "Neiku I'm not judging on how they look it's who they are." said Eik. "Well why don't you go look? I'm not wanting to right now. Maybe a month or two." said Neiku. "Neiku, you really won't have time for that in "a month or two" you have to do it soon or they will all find mates." "You will have until the full moon." said Eik. "Just go find you a mate. I'm going to sleep" said Neiku. "If you insist." said Eik. Neiku look at the moon. It was half full. "What will I do?"

The next day Eik returned. "Hey sleepy head" said Eik. "I saw a whole bunch of wonderers!" Neiku shook the sleep out of him. "Really? Great, did you pick out one?" Neiku scoffed. "Yeah." said Eik sarcastically. But then a wolf approached them. She was a little bit smaller than Neiku. Just my kind of girl he thought. She raised her tail and bent down and showed her teeth. As she jumped at Eik, Neiku jumped up and knocked her down. "Get off of me you freak!" the wolf said angrily. "Who are you and why are you attacking?" said Neiku. "Whoa buddy slow down!" said Eik. "Tell your little friend to get off of me!" she said. "Neiku get off of her!" Eik said angrily. "Do you know her?" he said. "No" said Eik. "Then why let her go?" "Just do it!" "Sigh" said Neiku. He let her go. She was beautiful.

"I'm sorry" said Eik. "What may be your name?" he asked her. "It's Heidi." she said. "Heidi? What a nice name!" he said. Neiku got up. "So you called my name dumb?" said Neiku. "What is your name?" said Heidi to Neiku. "It's Neiku." he said. "Neiku? Rather strange name I would say." It's a special name!" he growled. "Hey stop Neiku!" said Eik. "Shut up Eik!" he said. "Well nice to meet y'all I gotta go." she said. "Bye!" said Neiku. "Pft, females. Do you know what the moon will be tonight?" said Neiku. "We've got two days Neiku. We search tomorrow." he said. "If you insist." said Neiku repeating him. "Whoa, an orange moon! I guess it's lucky." said Neiku as he fell asleep.

Chapter 3.

What Happened

Neiku woke up to a sudden sound. It sounded like fighting. Neiku got up to see what it was. "I said I don't want to!" yelled a voice. "Well I do!" yelled another voice. Neiku saw that is was Heidi. The other wolf sprang up and attacked her and ran away when he saw Neiku come out. "Heidi are you okay?" said Neiku. "Neiku is that you?" she said. "Yes it's me. I'm going to help you." he said whispering. "Help me?" she got up but felt a huge sting. "Ow!" she screamed. "Shush! You don't want to stir up trouble, do you?" He picked her up and put her on his back. When he got to a river he put her in it slightly. "Ayor anosh'ni ." he said. She healed. "What?" she said. "Nothing, look at your leg. It's healed." he said. "Thank you Neiku! Follow me." she said. "Okay." said Neiku.

"This is my den." she said. "Wow." said Neiku. "It's so big!" "I know." she said.

"Come with me now." he said. "Alright." she said. They came to a cliff where the Northern Lights were. Wow, it's so beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Yeah beautiful." said Neiku. He kissed her. Just then Eik saw them and busted out of the woods snarling. "What are you doing?" Eik said angrily. "Uh." said Neiku. Eik jumped up and Neiku jumped up too and they started fighting. Biting, kicking, and pawing each other. Just then Eik pushed Neiku off the cliff. "Ahrooooo!" howled Neiku as he fell. "No!" exclaimed Heidi as she pushed trough Eik. "Serves him right." said Eik. No! He did nothing wrong! You jumped up trying to attack him when you saw! So he defended me and himself!" she said angrily.

Eik went away. Heidi sat at that cliff for a few days. Suddenly she heard something. There it was again. "Arhooooo!" she heard again. "Neiku?" she yelled. It was him. She started going down the cliff. After an hour she found him laying at the bottom trying to get up. "Stop Neiku. Just lay there." she said. "Heidi?" he said weakly. "Yes it's me. I heard you howl. I stayed at the top of that cliff for days listening for you." she said. "Really? Why?" "Because I couldn't just leave you here alone." she yelled. "Just leave me. I'm going to die anyway." he whimpered. "No you won't Neiku, that's why I'm here." she said as she laid on him. There was an awkward silence until Heidi said, "Are you hungry, thirsty, or hurt?" "I am hurt, thirsty, and hungry." he growled. "Okay I'll go get you some food and water. Or would you rather go lay in the water?" she said. "I'd rather go to the water." he said. "Okay." she said as she carried him to the springs.

Chapter 4.

Neiku and Heidi

"You can just leave me alone right now." Neiku whimpered. "No I'll stay here with you like you did for me." Stated Heidi. The days turned to weeks and the weeks turned into months until Neiku was better. Finally Eik came back. He saw Neiku as he was walking with Heidi. "What are you doing?" He said rudely. "Get out of here you coward!" Heidi exclaimed. "Whoa easy there tiger! I just wanted to see Neiku…..in private." He told her. "What do you want?" Neiku said as Heidi walked away. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw you off of the cliff. Do you forgive me?" He said apologetically. "Yes." said Neiku. "Have you found a mate? Because the season is over and I have." said Eik. "No, I don't know if I will he whimpered.

"Isn't Heidi?" Eik asked. "No, well I like her but I don't know." Neiku whimpered. "Well I have to go to my mate. Sorry, bye and good luck to you." Eik said in a farewell. Heidi walked around the corner as Eik ran away. "So why was he here?" She asked. "He just wanted to check up on me." Neiku said. "Oh, what was has that part about a mate?" She said suspiciously. "Uh he just wanted to know if I had one." He said in relief. "Oh, do you want to go see the northern lights?" She asked. "Sure." said Neiku. They sat there all night talking and slept there.

Chapter 5.

Amaterasu (short chapter)

After one month Heidi noticed a change in herself. She was getting bigger and bigger. Then she figured out what had happened. "Neiku come here!" she exclaimed. "What?" he said. "Look at me! I got bigger!" she barked. "Uh…" he ran away. He was gone for 3 weeks when he returned Heidi was so close to having the pup(s) "What do you want? You left me here like a bag." she whined. "I know I'm sorry." he said apologetically. At that moment Heidi felt it. They were coming. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. At that moment one came out but no more. She licked it. "It's white. How?" she said. "He's cute. I will name you Amaterasu." he exclaimed. "Amaterasu?" she scoffed. "Yes it was my long lost brother's name. I still here of him but never see him. " he whined. Amaterasu got bigger and older as months passed by. To be continued….


End file.
